Lucy has a harem?
by AnimeAfficionato
Summary: Lucy gets caught up in spirit mating season, and shit hits the fan.


Fanfic

AUTHORS NOTE:

This fanfic is a constructive piece and is my first actual lemon. Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC but hey give me a little gratitude here, it's not easy when you're stressed! Why are you even still reading this?! Read the fanfic! Bye!

"Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice shout across the room. "What?"

"I'm bored. Let's do a mission!

"What the fuck are you thinking shithead!?"

"Lucyyyyyy? Is it that time of the month again?"

"SHUT UP!" The loud mouthed blond bowled. As she bolted for the door she opens a celestial door, "Open the gate of the crab! Cancer!" A strange crab man with scissors appears as the woman escapes.

Lucy Heartfilia arrives at her apartment red between the thighs.

She feels a sudden flow of energy leave her. She is joined by Leo the lion, without any knowing of it.

? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ?

WARNING! LEMON ZONE!

? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ?

Still silent as air, Leo strips leaving his clothes in the bathtub. The bathroom door opens and Leo comes out and starts walking to Lucy.

She jumps on the bed defensively.

"THREE QUESTIONS! WHY ARE YOU HERE, HOW ARE YOU HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED ?!" The young woman shouts exhilarated.

Leo only responds with a quick movement and pins Lucy down with his iron grip. Her wrists are stuck with only a small separation in pressure for bruises to form. With Lucy frozen in fear laying on the bed, Leo mutters two words "don't cry". He begins sucking on Lucy's moderately sized c cups. Lucy arched her body in a way that let Leo rip her shirt off with his teeth effortlessly.

"No bra? Naughty girl!" The celestial spirit said with gusto. Lucy couldn't do anything but look away and close her eyes. Leo eventually got bored as Lucy's body became more and limper. Then came the real fun. He let go of the poor girl's wrists and stood on the bed. When she tried to escape he grabbed her and to her surprise stared deep into her eyes. As if saying "I'm sorry, but it's for the better." And forced her smooth lips around his erect manhood. When he started she was resistant and scared, but as he slid his velvet rod in and out, she started to like it and put effort into pleasuring all of his 14 inches. She started feeling this feeling that she hadn't felt before. It was... Horniness! As she deepthroated him she slid off her shorts and following her panties. When she was thinking about the situation all she could think was that it was so wrong but it felt so good! After about twenty minutes of oral Lucy had weakened the man and shoved him down on the bed. He was about to struggle but stopped. He wanted to see how this turned out. Lucy positioned her moist entrance at his tip. Then she slowly bent over onto it slowly. The only words she could muster were, "Oh hello!" As she lifted herself and slumped back down on his thick cock, from top to base. Lucy then repeated this action until she felt his soft testicles become hard. When this happened she thought something was wrong and got off and looked at it from all angles. Just as she was looking from right above it Leo shot his thick load of cum in her mouth, filling her mouth while still getting some on the sheets. With Leo fully dressed 20 mins later Lucy said "close gate of the lion!" And Leo went back to his world once again.

? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ?

LEMON ZONE ENDING

? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ? ﾟﾏﾮ?

CHAPTER TWO

Authors note: chapter one was short (not in between Leo's thighs) but I am hoping the rest will be longer! Anywaaaaaay, cya!

A very exhausted Lucy skipped not one, but two days of work. After all, a celestial being just deflowered her. Lucy had a lot to think about.

Lucy was so deep in thought, she didn't realize the giant rock monster behind her! In the nick of time, Lucy called upon Taurus, who immediately knee'd the monster in the crotch, and punched it into oblivion. After the battle, Lucy attempts to send Taurus back. She forgets that you need the spirit's and mage's consent to send the spirit back. Before Lucy remembers this, she hears a heavy loincloth and ax hit the ground...


End file.
